kreacjonizmfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sodomia
Homoseksualizm nie może zostać uznany za nic, poza schorzeniem psychicznym. Wszelkie próby narzucania ludziom zdrowym pod względem pociągu seksualnego, uznania choroby za inną preferencje seksualną, jest terroryzmem ideologicznym. Żadna osoba jawnie chora psychicznie, nie będzie domagać się, jeżeli mówimy o logice, zaakceptowania choroby jako zdrową normę, gdyż pociąg seksualny jednej płci do innej niż płeć przeciwna, jest schorzeniem psychicznym który, gdyby był normą w sposób praktyczny i faktyczny, zniszczyłby cywilizację ludzką. Ludzkie ciało zostało zaprojektowane celem prokreacji, zarówno Chrześcijanie, którzy rozumieją ten fakt, jak i ateiści, tacy jak główna twarz Ateizmu Richard Dawkins, twierdzący, że celem ludzkiej egzystencji jak i każdej innej żywej istoty, jest replikacja - pomnażanie, poprzez prokreacje DNA swojego gatunku, zaprzeczają przez takowe twierdzenia możliwości uznania homoseksualizm za coś innego, niż przynoszącą szkodę chorobę psychiczną wymagającą leczenia, jeżeli czynią odwrotnie, dopuszczają się jawnej obłudy i hipokryzji. Rodzaj ludzki, występuje w formie dwóch płci, męskiej i żeńskiej, w wyniku kontaktu płciowego zapewnionego przez popęd seksualny, dochodzi do zapłodnienia, w czego następstwie - pomnożenia rodzaju ludzkiego, wydanie na świat potomstwa. Popęd seksualny do płci przeciwnej, jest logiczny, usprawiedliwiony, skuteczny, naturalny. Celem popędu, jest prokreacja. Popęd do tej samej płci, nie może skutkować wydaniem potomstwa, gdyż organizm jednej płci, jest przystosowany, aby kopulować z płcią przeciwną. Ludzki odbyt męski, nie jest przystosowany do tego, aby poprzez jego penetracje prąciem drugiego mężczyzny, uzyskać anatomiczną przyjemność. Jedynym zdrowym odczuciem mężczyzny którego odbyt jest wewnętrznie podrażniany, jest co-najmniej dyskomfort, gdyż odbyt ten, jest przeznaczony nie od penetracji seksualnej prąciem drugiego mężczyzny, a do wydalania kału z organizmu. Płeć męska, w wyniku stosunku z płcią przeciwną, poprzez podrażnienie prącia, ma za cel fizjologiczny, dokonać ostatecznie deponacji nasienia męskiego. Naturalnym miejscem przeznaczenia oddawania nasienia, jest pochwa płci przeciwnej - kobiety, w celu jej zapłodnienia. Próba deponacji, to jest potocznie "spuszczenia" się do odbytu męskiego, nie jest wspierana anatomicznie, gdyż nie istnieje żadne wytłumaczenie racjonalne, które pozwalało by usprawiedliwić znajdowanie się w tym miejscu męskiego nasienia, które nie jest w stanie w żaden sposób wpłynąć na obiekt docelowy - to jest mężczyznę, do którego ów nasienie odbytu, zostało zdeponowane. Ludzka Anatomia, nie wspiera, homoseksualnego pociągu. Nie istnieje żadna przewaga w stosunku seksualnym osoby chorej psychicznie nad zdrową. Wszelkie formy uprawiania stosunku, które są w stanie wykonać ludzie zdrowi, nie mogą być już wykonane przez osoby chore na homoseksualizm. Dwie homoseksualne kobiety, nie są w stanie spenetrować swoich pochw celem osiągnięcia przyjemności, w sposób naturalny. Pozostaje im, jedynie stosunek oralny, który również są w stanie zastosować osoby zdrowe pomiędzy sobą. Faktem Anatomicznym jest, że prącie mężczyzny, zostało zaprojektowane, w celu umieszczenia go w pochwie kobiecej, dając przyjemność każdej z płci, oraz kończąc się w wyniku zdeponowania nasienia męskiego w pochwie, zapłodnieniem kobiety. Homoseksualizm, sprawia iż prokreacja, jest niemożliwa, niezależnie od siły woli osób tej samej płci. Dopiero od niedawnego czasu, w sposób sztuczny, laboratoryjny, jest możliwe, aby osoby tej samej płci, posiadały dziecko, na skutek metody in vitro. Lecz owa metoda wymaga posiadania nasienia męskiego z poza, związku owych dwóch płci. Niezdolność, prokreacji naturalnej, a nawet w przypadku sztucznej, wymóg posiadania płci przeciwnej od której pobierze się nasienie, lub w odwrotnej sytułacji, w przypadku osób męskich homoseksualnych, wymagających kobiety, płci przeciwnej niż oni, aby to dziecko urodzić, ukazuje nienaturalność, absurdalność, ludzi, którzy próbą mieć czelność nazwać chorobę homoseksualną, inną formą zdrowego popędu seksualnego. Metoda in vitro, co oznacza dosłownie "w laboratorium", nie jest możliwa w naturze i żadnego stworzenia na ziemi. W naturze, jeżeli zwierzę rozmnażające się płciowo, w ludzkiej hodowli, jak krowa, która wymaga zapłodnienia do dawania mleka, była by osobnikiem homoseksualnym i odrzucała by samca, i z tego powodu wymagała sztucznej inseminacji, jest osobnikiem niepożądanym, wadliwym, chorym. W przypadku samicy krowy, człowiek jest w stanie dokonać sztucznej inseminacji, która i tak wymaga nasienia samca, lecz w przypadku byka, męskiego odpowiednika krowy czyli samca, byk rozpłodowy, który nie spełnia swojej funkcji naturalnej jaką jest zapładnianie krów, jest przeznaczony do rzeźni jako sztuka ubojowa, z powodu choroby, która uniemożliwiła jego przydatność. W naturze, osobniki homoseksualne są szkodliwe dla danego gatunku, nie będąc w stanie go pomnażać. Tak samo jest w gatunku ludzkim i było od zawsze, od wieków istnienia ludzkości, aż do dziś. Homoseksualizm jest z punktu logicznego, anatomicznego, teologicznego, przeciwny naturze, jest to choroba umysłowa, której następstwem jest pociąg do tej samej płci. Jest nie racjonalny. Tak samo, nieracjonalny, jest stosunek płciowy z przedstawicielem innego rodzaju gatunku, gdy człowiek dokonuje zbliżenia ze zwierzęciem, za aprobatą, świadomością zwierzęcia bądź nie, jest to jawny przejaw choroby psychicznej, której efektem, jak homoseksualizm, jest nieusprawiedliwiony anatomicznie i biologicznie pociąg seksualny, gdyż nie istnieje możliwość, aby człowiek mógł zapłodnić zwierzę. Jeżeli uznaje się, za chorobę zoofilie, tak samo, należy uznać z tych samych przyczyn, za chorobę homoseksualizm. Jeżeli propagujemy, tolerujemy, nazywanie choroby homoseksualnej normą, zdrową normą innej preferencji seksualnej, lub praktykując hedonizm, zwracając uwagę tylko na szczęście subiektywne jednostki, którą przy chorobie, dawał by kontakt z tą samą płcią, nie istnieje wówczas ŻADEN argument przyjmując takie stanowisko, aby w przyszłości deprawującego się świata, sprzeciwić się legalizacji zarówno zoofilii jak i pedofili. Osoby, propagujące i tolerujące homoseksualizm, nie jako chorobę a inną zdrową preferencje seksualną, są w głównej mierze osobami ateistycznymi, które definiują swoje poglądy jako osoby "lewicowe", głównie na zachodzie Europy i USA oraz Kanadzie, dążą coraz wyraźniej, do próby akceptacji pedofilii już w tych czasach, tak szybki jest poziom deprawacji ludzkiej. Ruchy które głoszą hasła, takie jak "for love have no matter of age" czyli "dla miłości wiek nie ma znaczenia", próbują już dziś, w świecie zachodnim otwarcie namawiać do legalizacji zjawiska pedofilii. W kręgach ateistycznych, sam Richard Dawkins, lider Ateizmu, stwierdził, że nie potrafi znaleźć z punktu widzenia ateizmu jakiego kol wiek powodu aby potępić "miękką pedofilie". "Nie sądzę żeby wyrządził nam krzywdę"(...)"Patrząc kilka dekad wstecz na moje dzieciństwo, widząc rzeczy jak "puszkowanie", łagodną pedofilie, nie mogę znaleźć we mnie potępienia tego przez te same standardy jakie mamy obecnie." - Richard Dawkins, Ateistyczny Portal Huffpost, 09/09/2013 rok Ortodoksyjne stanowisko chrześcijańskie względem homoseksualizmu jest niezmienne. Dlatego wydał ich Bóg na łup sromotnych namiętności; kobiety ich bowiem zamieniły przyrodzone obcowanie na obcowanie przeciwne naturze, Podobnie też mężczyźni zaniechali przyrodzonego obcowania z kobietą, zapałali jedni ku drugim żądzą, mężczyźni z mężczyznami popełniając sromotę i ponosząc na sobie samych należną za ich zboczenie karę. - List do Rzymian , 1:26-27 W starym testamencie, w księdze powtórzonego prawa, został zmieszczony opis działań Boga, przeciwko osobą które przeklina, ponieważ mu się sprzeciwiają. Elementem ów przekelństw są zarazy i choroby. " Pan ześle na ciebie przekleństwo, zamieszanie i przeszkodę we wszystkim, do czego wyciągniesz rękę, co będziesz czynił. Zostaniesz zmiażdżony i zginiesz nagle wskutek przewrotnych swych czynów, ponieważ Mnie opuściłeś. Pan sprawi, że przylgnie do ciebie zaraza, aż cię wygładzi na tej ziemi, którą idziesz posiąść.'' ''Pan dotknie cię wycieńczeniem, febrą, zapaleniem, oparzeniem, śmiercią od miecza, zwarzeniem zbóż od gorąca i śniecią: będą cię one prześladować, aż zginiesz. " - Księga Powtórzonego Prawa 28:20-22 AIDS - Zespół Nabytego Niedoboru Odporności, pierowtnie nosił nazwę "GRID" co jest skrótem od " Gay-related immune deficienty". Z powodów poprawności politycznej, termin GRID, został zastąpiony AIDS, wykluczając z nazwy słowo "gay" wskazujące na geneze, źródło tej choroby. Pierwotnie AIDS, atakował i likwidował homosekaualistów w USA, głównie w ich "stolicy" to jest San Francisco. Wirus AIDS,HIV, dewastował populacje homoseksualną w San Francissco tak silnie, że według oficjalnych przekazów podawanych wówczas przez media Amerykańskie, połowa '''"gejów" w San Francisco byla zarażona AIDS,HIV. '''Amerykańskie Centrum Kontroli Chorób (CDC) stwierdziło, że szansa na zdobycie AIDS,HIV jest o 50% razy większa u osób homoseksualnych, niż zdrowych, normalnych ludzi. Amerykańśki homoseksualista, aktor i model Tom McBride, zmarł na AIDS. Amerykański homoseksualista, fotograf Robert Mapplethorpe zmarł na AIDS. Pedro Zamora, kubańsko-amerykański aktywista gejowski, wyniku zarażenia AIDS żył jedynie około 20 lat. Homoseksualista, działacz LGBT Tom Waddell, zmarł z powodu AIDS w San Francisco. Homoseksualna działaczka LGBT Brenda Howard, zmarła na AIDS. W USA w wieku 20-tym, powstał film instruktażowy przeciwko homoseksualistą, wyprodukowany pod tytułem "Boys Beware" co znaczy "Chłopcy Uważajcie", wyprodukowany we współpracy z departamentem policji w Inglewood i lokalną dzielnicą szkolną. Film ukazywał możliwe scenariusze prób zbliżania się do dzieci przez osoby homoseksualne. Ów przestępcy zostali zdefiniowani, jako osoby chore psychicznie. Biblia nazywa homoseksualistów sodomitami, od Sodomy, miasta zniszczonego przez Boga w raz z Gomorą. Sodomczycy będący społeczeństwem homoseksualistów, dowiedziawszy się o przybyciu dwóch mężczyzn do domu Lota, będących aniołami, zażądali od Lota ich wydania, celem gwałtu na nich. Lot próbował negocjować z Sodomitami, aby ci nie czynili jego gością nic złego. Odmowa Lota sprawiła, że homoseksualiści, przysięgli Lotowi że uczynią gorzej jemu - to jest, zgwałcą go, niż mieli uczynić mężczyzną będącym w jego domu. Następnie Sodomici przypuścili szturm na dom Lota, co wymusiło interwencje Aniołów, którzy oślepili agresorów, aby ci nie byli w stanie sforsować mieszkania w którym się znajdowali. W konekwencji tych wydarzeń, Lot został wyprowadzony z Sodomy, a samo miasto w raz z gomorą zostało wypalpne przez Boga ogniem. Do Sodomy i Gomory, nowy Testament odwołuje się zawsze w kontekście negatywnym, ukazując owe miejsce jako spaczone. Słowo Boże ukazuje homoseksualizm jako skutek odrzucenia Boga. Zachowanie homoseksualistów Sodomskich nie jest odosobnionym przypadkiem. Homoseksualny Macedoński Generał Homoseksualisty Filipa II Macedońskiego - ojca Aleksandra Wielkiego o imieniu Attlas, w zemście na homoseksualnym kochanku króla Filipa - Pauzaniaszu, zaprosił go na uczte w której uprzednio go rozpijając, zaczął go gwałcić przy świadkach. Następnie do gwałtu na Pauzaniaszu dołączyli się homoseksualni przyjaciele Attlasa. Gdy on i jego przyjaciele zgwałcili Pauzaniusza dostatecznie, Attlas oddał go swoim stajennym homoseksualistą, którzy oprócz gwałtu na nim, dotkliwie go pobili. thumb|left|Pauzaniasz Zabija Filipa II MacedońskiegoPauzananiusz jako kochanek króla Filipa, poskarżył się mu o całym zajściu, lecz Filip nie chcąc tracić swojego generała, nie chciał podjąć przeicko niemu stanowcznych kroków. Pauzananiusz postanowił więc zamordować swojego kochanka - króla, co uczynił gdy pełniąc słóżbe jego gwardzisty, zadał mu cios w teatrze w którym przebywał. Jednak Pauzananiusz potknął się podczas ucieczki po zabójstwie kochanka, zostając pochywcony przez innych gwardzistów. Tak zmarł Filip II Macedoński. Kategoria:Ateizm Kategoria:Historia